Cuando te toca, aunque te quites
by Yayo95
Summary: Cuando te toca, aunque te quites. Cuando no, aunque te pongas. Mientras Ethan se va de viaje quince días a Paris, su prometido, Kurt, atropella por accidente a Blaine, y de este encuentro nacerá el amor a primera vista , aunque Kurt no sospecha que él está por casarse en quince días con Mason, el que hasta ese momento era "el amor de su vida".


¡Hola! Mi nombre es Moisés, y bueno, así que esta es mi primera historia. Será un poco rara pero espero puedan seguirle el hilo y sobre todo, darle una oportunidad. Por favor, denle favorito si les gusta, dejen un comentario si les apetece, no es una obligación pero estoy seguro de que me ayudará a saber que tienen en mente ustedes, y sobre todo, es reconfortante. ¡Excelente día, tarde, noche!

DÍA 15

El semáforo aun no cambiaba a verde cuando una fila de taxis amarillos comenzaron a atrofiar la avenida con sus rugientes llantas chillonas y pitos enloquecedores, apenas intentaba pasar a la siguiente calle cuando tuvo que parar de nuevo para dar paso a un ejército de automóviles de nueva cuenta. Vas a lograrlo, se repetía brevemente. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, el ruido de la ciudad comenzaba a despertar una terrible jaqueca de la que no sería capaz de huir. Bajó la mirada para asegurase de que estaba el pie en el correcto, pero apenas hubo tiempo para confirmar lo imposible, así que pisó torpemente para lograr salir de la jauría de bestias maquinarias, se sintió raspar el lado superior izquierdo del zapato. ¡Mierda! Otros zapatos de dos mil sacrificados por la falta de valores, humanidad y autocontrol de las estúpidas personas en carro. Cuando el coche logró huir se sintió aliviado, así que dispuso de unos segundos para tranquilizarse y aprovechó para quitarse los zapatos –sin verlos, porque sería más doloroso- y los dejó en asiento del copiloto. Como no tenía con que secarse el sudor, usó la playera que Ethan había olvidado, en el asiento de atrás.

—¡Joder imbécil muévete!—vociferó un conductor calvo, cuya vestimenta casi abrumadora amenazó a Kurt de inmediato—. ¿Dónde crees que estás? ¿En una puta escuela? ¡Avanza idiota!

Alzó la mano de manera temerosa y le sacó el dedo de en medio al tiempo que volvía a pisar para no quedarse y observar la respuesta. Al avanzar dos esquinas, el infierno parecía cobrar vida de nuevo, así que aprovechó para sacar un cigarrillo del bolso, las manos le sudaban y el ajetreo era tremendo. El semáforo se puso en verde cuando al fin el fuego hacía contacto, así que se vio obligado a suspender el cigarrillo en la comisura de los labios.

Tardó tres manzanas en acabárselo, apenas lograba a reincorporase de la bestialidad cuando el móvil sonó con estridencia. Y como si la esencia de la vida misma no fuera un apuro, la pantalla anunciaba el nombre: Ethan.

—¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! ¿Me oyes? ¡Kurt! —habló en cuanto puso el iPhone de manera ingeniosa entre la oreja y el hombro derecho, teniendo en cuenta que las manos y los pies descalzos ya se ocupaban de otras actividades.

—Hola, Ethan. Si, te oigo perfectamente.

Por fortuna e irónicamente, el semáforo se puso en rojo y tenía pinta de ser de los largos.

—¿Dónde carajo estás? ¡Voy a perder el maldito vuelo! Nunca te pido favores, ni uno solo, y cuando lo hago, ¡tengo que ingeniármelas solo!

—Estoy en camino, Ethan. Me escabullí del trabajo, lo olvidé por completo y el imbécil de George no paraba de hacerme correcciones. Estoy cerca. ¿De acuerdo? ¡Y no me grites!

Cabe aclarar que debido a los constantes semáforos rojos, la ferocidad de los carros y añadiendo el minuto de receso, no estaba cerca.

—Lo sé, lo siento, lo siento. Tomaré el primer taxi, descuida, no quiero que te ocurra algo.

—No, Ethan, estoy en camino carajo.

—A ver—me interrumpió con brusquedad— voy a tomar el primer taxi que vea y me iré directo al aeropuerto. No es una sugerencia.

—¡Maldita sea Ethan siempre tienes que ser un imbécil!

—¿Por qué tienes que ser así?

—No soy yo el que se va a Paris un mes antes.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Sigues enojado por esto? Creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre el tema.

Tras recordar que en Nueva York es ilegal hablar por teléfono mientras conducías y decirse así mismo que tener un encuentro con un policía era lo último que quería para terminar el día, se estaciono el carril y puso los intermitentes.

—Es que no entiendo porque tienes que huir un mes antes de mi boda.

—Nuestra boda Kurt. No estoy huyendo ¿de acuerdo? Y solo son quince días. Es cuestión de trabajo, necesito terminar y tan pronto lo haga estaré en casa, preparado para nuestro día.

—¿No puede hacerlo Adam? ¿Para qué carajo nombran a alguien como tu segunda mano si no puede hacer nada solo?

—No encuentra los archivos necesarios y son otras cosas que necesito ver.

—¿Y qué? ¿Está manco? ¿Le amputaron el pie? Por norma, cuando nombran a alguien segunda mano…

—A ver Kurt, esto es lo que pasará…—dijo Ethan del otro lado del teléfono, mientras se escuchaban los chirridos de las llantas de algún taxi que aparcó.

—…¿Te subiste al taxi? ¡¿Te subiste a un maldito taxi?!...

—…Me subí al taxi, iré a Paris y pasaremos quince días sin dejar de vernos por skype. Conducirás a la casa, te tomarás un baño caliente y verás Breakfast at Tiffany's con gato. ¿De acuerdo?

Kurt, que se encontraba con la frente descansada sobre el volante del BMW, comenzó a inhalar y exhalar profundamente mientras veía el anillo del dedo, brillante como si solo.

—¿Bromeas? ¿Pasaré quince días sin mi prometido? ¿Se irá sin un beso? Imposible.

—Lo siento, Kurt. De veras, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento no haberte arrancado los Gucci de ayer por la noche…

—…Dolce & Gabbana.

—…Los D&G de ayer por la noche. Pero en cuanto esté de regreso, te recompensaré. He estado haciendo contactos, y no lo sé—decía divertido—quizá y hasta tenga acceso con algunas de los trajes de temporada, y con eso de que Adam tiene contactos…

—¡Para! —espetó emocionado.

—Y con eso de que es la semana de la moda en Milán…

—¡Maldito Ethan! ¡Te amo! ¡No me importaría cambiar de traje a última hora en la boda!

Y vaya que no le importaría.

—Cariño, te amo.

—Te amo más, en verdad lo hago. Te echaré de menos.

—Te echaré de menos.

—Debo colgar ya, no quiero ser parte de la brutalidad de la avenida de nuevo, hablaremos en cuanto llegues. Son muchas horas de viaje, descansa. —Dijo, orgulloso de haber aceptado por las malas que su prometido estaba viajando a horas en avión justamente a quince días antes de la boda.

—De acuerdo—gruñó mientras reía—. Te amo Kurt, quince días pasan volando.

—Te amo.

Clic. La comunicación se cortó. Contempló el iPhone unos segundos después de comprender que Ethan había colgado, pero no tuvo tiempo de tomárselo personal y hacer otro berrinche de nuevo. Con su novio en Paris, mejor que ni pelearan.

Maniobrar la BMW para alejarse de las avenidas grotescas agotó sus últimas reservas de paciencia. Para cuando hubo alcanzado la tercera avenida, la tensión le había derrito el cuerpo y se encontraba ahora sin zapatos ni chaqueta. Era imposible que la situación mejorara, se dijo mientras las bestias amarillas pitaban atrás de él y a un costado, un solo rasguño a su preciosa y le sería suficiente para estrellarse intencionalmente contra cualquier muro.

Se miró al espejo cuando la tranquilidad, extrañamente, había llegado. No está mal, se dijo, nadie habría dicho que unos minutos más tarde había llegado casi a la comisura de la irritabilidad, y de que había estado a punto de quitarse la vida y de quienes lo rodeaban si hubiese sido necesario.

Y como había la oportunidad, le marcó a Rachel.

—¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! —Maldijo Kurt en cuanto la morena contestó la línea—Ojala que al fin despidan a Adam y no me lo vuelva a topar. Siquiera soportarlo en las cenas puedo ya.

—Pues habla por ti he, ya sabes a que a mí Adam me encanta.

—¿Puedes creer que Ethan está técnicamente de vacaciones y por culpa de este imbécil se tuvo que ir?

—¡Que maldito! Qué tal si por tu maldición lo encuentran luego en el río tajo, sin prueba de vida.

—No seas bruta, el rio tajo está en España no en Paris—por fin pudo esbozar una sonrisa en todo el día.

—Como sea. Ya no hagas corajes Kurt, te vas a arrugar. Además con que regrese un día antes de la boda por la noche todo está bien.

—Debe regresar a las siete y media de la tarde.

—¿Seguro? —indagó inquieta.

—Claro, si ya investigue. Ósea si toma el vuelo de las doce de la tarde, debe estar acá como a las siete y media, ocho más tardar. Digo, si imbécil no soy.

—Bueno. ¿Y ya te entregaron el traje?

—¡Ay no! —Balbuceó histérico— Hoy me lo entregan, ¿puedo pasar por ti? ¡Anda! Serás la primera en verlo.

—No puedo ahora mismo, estoy en preparativos. Con eso de que adelantaron las fechas…

—Que difícil es estar allá, ¿no? Por lo que sufres ahora, no creo que duré por mucho. Y no quiero ser un maldito contigo, es solo una expresión…¡Ahhhh! —gritó mientras la BMW frenó de manera que su frente estuvo a nada de pasar a estar rota—. ¡Lo maté!

—¿Qué pasó?

—¡Dios mío no me puede estar pasando esto a mí! —colgó el teléfono.

Se despegó valientemente del volante y tuvo la decencia de salir del carro. Fue justamente cuando pisó el suelo que se dio cuenta de que estaba descalzo, pero no había tiempo para ello. Temerosamente se acercó con las manos humedecidas a causa del sudor, la bicicleta parecía estar destrozada así que imaginó lo imposible. ¡Lo había matado!

El chico se levantó sin apuros, y volvió a caer torpemente soltando un bullido de dolor.

—Te…te…te…te llamo una ambulancia—alcanzó a decirle, con la voz tintineándose como cuando estás apunto de no decir más.

—No, no, no, estoy bien—contestó.

—Pe…pero no puedes caminar—insistió al ver que el chico se frotaba la pierna con la mano derecha, mientras usaba la izquierda para apoyarse en el aparcamiento derecho.

—Es solo el dolor, las piernas si responden, ¡solo duelen como el infierno!

—¡Por eso, te llamo una ambulancia! —como el único instinto humano y poca dignidad que le quedaba, se tomó la molestia de ayudarle a levantarse.

—Llévame a una clínica o algo.

Kurt frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo?

En cuanto el chico pudo incorporarse, ambos quedaron de frente, y allá mismo, sobre una calle desconocida, la bicicleta hecha trizas y Kurt descalzo, surgió.

Media hora después y tras un extraño silencio incomodo, solo roto por la llamada que hizo para avisarle a un familiar, llegaron al hospital. Kurt tuvo que ayudarle a llegar hasta el ascensor, puesto que la pierna derecha del chico ardía. En cuanto llegaron, Kurt tuvo que poner sus generales en las oficinas del hospital para que pudiera haber sido atendido directamente, lo único que pudo pasarle por la cabeza fue que sí el chico se moría, la policía tendría justamente lo que necesitaba allá. ¡Y a quince días de la boda!

Al poco rato de atenderlo, se encontraba en una camilla nada favorecedora en únicamente, nada favorecedor, un bóxer negro. Kurt, con los brazos cruzados y haciendo diez pasos de ida y vuelta por la habitación, intentaba hacer el mínimo contacto.

—Perdón, he sido torpe. —Dijo al fin Kurt.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, pensando que se refería al hecho de haberlo atropellado.

—Pues sí, nunca había matado a alguien, no sé qué es lo que se tiene que hacer.

—Pues lo hiciste bastante bien, me trajiste hasta acá. Yo pensé que ibas a huir.

—¿Y dejarte tirado ahí? —Comenzó a ponerse inquieto—¿sin saber lo que había hecho, la gravedad del asunto? No soy de esos he.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

—¡Es que estoy muy estresado! No sé si son los nervios, o la jodida hambre que tengo.

—Veme la pierna—dijo—, solo es un rasguño.

—Joven—dijo el doctor, asomándose detrás la cortina azul que separaba a los internos—. Esto será suficiente, afortunadamente no pasa a mayores.

El doctor se dio la vuelta en cuanto le entregó a Kurt una pomada y venda.

—Y yo creyendo que iría a la cárcel.

—Eso te pasa por andar hablando por teléfono mientras manejas.

—Eso te pasa por andar cruzando la calle mientras el semáforo está en rojo.

—Tenía prisa.

—Pues te recomiendo, que no andes haciendo esas cosas para que no le arruines el día a nadie.

Tomó sus objetos y quiso salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

—Oye—le llamó él.

—¿Aja?

—¿Y no me vas a ayudar? —insinuó serio, apuntando con la mirada la pomada.

—Tú puedes solo.

Rápidamente huyó, no es miedoso a ese tipo de insinuaciones, pero esta vez era diferente. Durante el rápido periodo que le tomo en salir del hospital hasta llegar a su automóvil, se permitió caer sobre el volante, acto que comenzaba a hacerse vicio. Y como si fuera necesario recordarlo, tuvo que mirarse el anillo de compromiso.


End file.
